


Adventures of the Domestic Sort

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from a universe where Kaneki and Hide are cohabiting and ridiculously in love. </p><p>(Also ghouls are accepted as a normal part of society. Shh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Collected from my shipping Tumblr: nsfw-happinesssdeceit
> 
> Also very, very short drabbles :D

Kaneki slips his nose along Hide’s neck, flicks his tongue at the curl of the other’s collarbone. In his sleep Hide squirms away from the sensation, ticklish, and Kaneki strokes a bare hip, pulls him back against his chest. He hums when Hide settles with a murmur, presses a suckling kiss beneath the shell of a soft ear. 

Hide breathes out excessively, morning breath and all, and Kaneki nips a little harder at the unpleasant smell. 

“Gross,” he comments after drawing away, licking his lips.

Hide waves a hand at him, snorts, “Don’t wake me up then.” He squints at the window, the barest beginnings of sunlight spilling into the room, and returns his bleary stare to Kaneki slowly.

“It’s five,” Kaneki offers, slipping a hand into Hide’s hair to feel the strands slip through his fingers. 

Hide groans theatrically, tugs Kaneki back down so he can pull the blanket up around them. He pushes his head under Kaneki’s chin, murmurs, “ _Sleep,”_ and then has the poor manners to drool in the hour before his alarm goes off.


	2. Grocery Trip!

Kaneki gets nervous for date nights– not because he worries about how to be romantic or intimate, but because Hide likes to be #adventurous on date nights. 

 And he isn’t quite sure how to tell Hide that he doesn’t like the metallic taste of liver, whether it’s fresh or pickled, because Hide is always so excited to put new things on his plate. 

 And it’s fine, just that– Hide is probably the only human in the world who will go into a ghoul butcher’s shop and walk out with more organs than he entered with, Kaneki thinks fondly. He scans the shop– the butcher is new, hasn’t seen Hide before and is watching him nervously; the other customers are ignoring them except for– 

 He levels a glare on a woman who is eying Hide a little too closely, doesn’t stop until she raises her hands in surrender and picks up a package of stuffed intestines. 

 Then Hide bumps Kaneki with his hip, liver wrapped and paid for, and Kaneki reaches to take the bag from him. Hide swats his hand away, laughing, and Kaneki looks away for a moment, pretends to be hurt. 

 He locks eyes with the new butcher, slips a possessive hand across Hide’s lower back. The butcher smiles and nods, and Kaneki relaxes minutely. 

 Hide notices– he always has been attentive these smaller interactions– and waits until Kaneki is looking at him again before he starts talking about his day, before he takes Kaneki’s hand and pulls him onto the street.


	3. Returning After Work

Kaneki always returns from his– _trips_ – at night, without any forewarning and smelling faintly of blood. It used to wake Hide up, make him thrash upwards as he tried to find the source of the metallic smell, waited for his sleep numbed mind to make sure all of his limbs were present and accounted for.

These days, the smell barely makes Hide twitch, and Kaneki is glad for it. It lets him slip his fingers along a sun-kissed cheek, watch the pulse of Hide’s neck to confirm he is still living, still safe. ( _Not a passing mention on the evening news, not a pound of flesh under another ghoul’s hands–)_

Kaneki won’t speak, those first hours after he returns– shoulders drawn too tight and awareness heightened to make sure nothing (no one) has followed him. He stands watch, waiting for the daylight to filter in through their thin curtains.

When sunrise comes and Kaneki is settled, he will wash away the smell of blood, slide on a pair of Hide’s pajamas– today’s have white spots. He’ll curl atop the covers, eyes on Hide’s face, and let the steady sound of his lover’s breath pull him to sleep.

He always awakens the same way: a gentle warmth against him, the corners of Hide’s eyes crinkling as he presses a soft kiss to the tip of Kaneki’s chin. At some point Hide will have gotten out from under the covers, and his sleep warm toes will slide against Kaneki’s ankles, effortless.


	4. Introspection, Side Kaneki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karin's Christmas present :D

On normal nights, they get into bed together like two parenthesis, heads and feet together. Over the course of the night, Kaneki will watch through half-shut eyes as Hide turns, tucks himself into the curl of Kaneki’s body.

It’s Kaneki’s favorite part of going to bed, waiting as they tuck together like the two curved lines of a quotation mark. Hide fits snugly against him, shoulders broad but lean– almost skinny, almost fragile. It makes Kaneki pull him in closer, bury his face in Hide’s messy hair to inhale sharply. 

Because everything is fragile under a ghoul’s fingers, under a ghoul’s kagune. 

Hide should run, far away, away from ghouls (from _Kaneki_ ) into the CCG-guarded human only zones. He should be able to join a crowd and vanish; he shouldn’t be alert for ghouls itching to take a bite.

And Kaneki doesn’t sleep much– he’s never needed the amount of rest that Hide’s body seems to crave, but he likes the warmth of Hide’s body, the feeling of Hide’s frame against his own. Entire nights have passed with Kaneki cataloguing the sensations to play again in his mind. 

He likes to slip an arm over Hide’s waist, to flatten his palm against Hide’s belly to feel the vibrations of his breathing. He enjoys slipping an arm under Hide’s neck, to push his sleeping posture into something a bit closer to comfortable while he counts Hide’s sleeping heart beats with his skin. 

He likes being able to trace lines in his head, battle plans and trade routes and all the things he never wants Hide to be touched by. Those are not things Kaneki brings to the bed, neither in tangible space nor in his thoughts. The only thing Kaneki needs to do it this: (1) remind himself that this is what home is, and (2) find out what he wants to protect.

When Hide awakens, he’ll roll in Kaneki’s arms and press a lazy kiss to his lover’s face. If Kaneki doesn’t move his head slightly, the kiss will miss, pressed sloppily to the expanse of cheek near the nose. 

Kaneki always moves his head, catches Hide’s lips and licks into them, suckles the slightly bitter taste out of Hide’s mouth. He keeps their kiss soft, sliding warm hands along Hide’s sides and face.  

When they break apart Hide will laugh even as their hips roll together, and Kaneki will kiss him again to see if he can’t memorize how that feels, too, against his tongue.


	5. Rock-Paper-Scissors

These days, they always play rock-paper-scissors before sex to decide who gets to top. It was a point of contention for a while– Hide always wanting to go with the flow; Kaneki trying to be more conscious of it affecting the next day’s work.

They had been staring at each other warily from opposite sides of the bed, Kaneki remembers, feeling half nervous and half chagrined that it had come to this point. Until finally Hide had laughed, offered up Rock Paper Scissors like they were still children on the playground.

It _must_ have been a joke, something to break the uneasy tension, because when Kaneki agreed, Hide had slipped off the bed.

And it was instinct for Kaneki’s kagune to cradle his lover before his back hit the floor, never mind it was a short fall and would have only winded him for a moment. It was instinct to pull Hide into a hug, to press a kiss to a smiling mouth, smothering the half-hearted protests.

It’s one of their stranger rituals, Kaneki thinks, ridiculously fond. Because it’s never really been chance, this game– not when Hide always starts with rock, eyes warm with desire and something half a shade more intimate.


	6. Flavorings

The thing about cooking food for a ghoul, Hide thinks, is that he has no way of telling whether something tastes good or not. But the more unfortunate thing is cooking for a _polite_  ghoul, because Kaneki won’t tell him whether it is delicious or belongs at the bottom of the– _well_ , in any case, Kaneki is too polite.

Hide _likes_  cooking– it’s interesting to combine spices and herbs, watch flavors infuse together and bring about something surprising on the tongue. One shelf of their kitchen is devoted entirely to Hide’s spices, bottled and bagged and tucked neatly into order. 

Ghoul seasonings are much less diverse, he thinks, and make much less sense. For instance, what in the world is the difference between _tears of a young maiden fallen out of love_  and _tears of past regret_? The bottles look the same, the clear fluid sitting innocently in the shoppe display.

He had tried to subtly ask one of Kaneki’s rare guests, once upon a time, and the man had told him that preparation of the  _ingredient_ was the most important thing. And, well, Hide appreciated the advice but it wasn’t as though he were an entire novice to cooking– just the ghoul side of it. 

The man had smiled at him, crooked and strange, and Kaneki had retrieved his guest before Hide could ask anything further. And he hadn’t been by since, Hide thought, or he would have made an excellent companion for a spice discussion.

Still, Hide stares thoughtfully at the display. He has to buy _something_ , because as much as Kaneki likes meat he can’t _possibly_  be happy about having the same flavored everything. There needs to be some variety or he’ll get bored.

Hide puts  _tears of joy and love_  into his basket. It seems the safest.


	7. Vignettes from Tumblr Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of even shorter vignettes from this 'verse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing three-sentence AU fics on my Tumblr! If you have something you'd like to see, feel free to poke me at nsfw-happinesssdeceit!

**Arthritis/Cold** :

Because Kaneki has a bad habit of cracking his fingers, in the winter his joints are stiff and painful. To combat the pain, Hide sneaks hand warmers into Kaneki’s pockets, massages out the aches absentmindedly when they sit together. At night, he’ll tuck Kaneki’s hands against his belly, all the while scolding him for making his problems worse. Kaneki will never respond, lets his his palms caress soft skin as he pulls Hide back against him, tucks his face into Hide’s neck.

 

 **Stress** :

There are days when exhaustion settles deep in Hide’s gut, the stress he’s been swallowing down trying to force his worn body to scream, days where he sleeps and sleeps in hopes of keeping the aches at bay; these are days where the skin of Kaneki’s back itches, tension enough to tear apart anyone who dares to _look_  at Hide. 

These are the days where Hide drifts into consciousness and a soft hand running through his hair, the sound of Kaneki murmuring as he turns another page. And if Hide wakes instead of lingering in that soft state, Kaneki will put his book aside, will press a kiss to Hide’s temple as his eyes flutter open, a prince’s kiss to wake his most beloved. 

 

**Early Morning Sex:**

It’s easy to point out the exact moment that Kaneki finds out Hide is awake: the quiet pants against the back of his neck become open mouthed kisses, the grinding against his ass more forceful. Hide pushes back, lets them slip into a rhythm of push and pull, even as Kaneki’s hand slips below the elastic of his boxers to splay against Hide’s belly. It pulls the thin fabric against his cock when they rock together, makes him shudder as Kaneki lets out a low moan.


	8. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept another short little snippet! <3

So in a domestic!AU where ghouls are known and accepted (but feared parts of society), Kaneki refuses to let Hide move in for the longest time. It doesn’t make sense, at first, to Hide– half of Hide’s clothes are tucked neatly in drawers at Kaneki’s home and his potato chips fill Kaneki’s cupboards; the next door lady-ghoul has stopped licking her lips at him when she sees him (although that might have had to do with a bare-chested Kaneki grasping his hip and pulling him back inside one morning– Hide can’t really recall, Kaneki’s abs were  _distracting_ ); he can even go into the CCG!approved ghoul market around the corner by himself. 

One spring morning, Hide’s _actual_  neighbor tells him that he thought Hide moved out _months_  ago, and clearly something has to change. So he gives his one month’s notice to the landlord and starts separating things into tiny piles he can courier over to Kaneki’s place slowly, and he wonders how this conversation is going to go.   
  
Because they need to have this conversation, Hide sits down across from Kaneki on the couch one day and doesn’t swing his feet into his lover’s lap. In response, Kaneki sighs and Hide takes this as his cue to say, “I want to move in.”

“No,” Kaneki responds, holding his gaze.

“Yes,” Hide corrects firmly. “Unless you can give me a good reason why not.” Something desperate creeps into Kaneki’s eyes and Hide has to keep his twitching fingers from reaching out to the other.

The sound Kaneki makes is soft and mournful, and Hide is half-certain their relationship is about end, that he didn’t toe this boundary carefully enough. Because the one thing Hide has known from the beginning is that Kaneki guards his territory, will give up everything else but that. But Kaneki reaches out, and pulls Hide against him by a hand curled around the back of his head. To Hide’s temple he murmurs, “It’s not safe for you to live in a ghoul neighborhood,” and when Hide looks up, he is met with a kiss, long and slow.

Hide spreads his hands against Kaneki’s back, feels the tension pulling the other male tight. He rests his head against Kaneki’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the sharp edge of the other male’s clavicle, and says, “I don’t know– I feel pretty safe here.”

 


	9. Morning Run

In a domestic!au, I imagine that Hide is a bit of an anomaly in the ghoul neighborhood where Kaneki lives. It isn’t like this is a _mixed_  human-ghoul neighborhood, after all, and the ghouls in this area tend to be less…human friendly, if you will. More volatile and likely to bring out their kagune. And despite what Kaneki thinks, Hide is aware of this fact the first time he visits, and the time he decides to go for a morning run, and when he eventually moves in. 

The thing is, if Hide is ever going to actually be a functioning member of society while in this relationship, he can’t always be accompanied with Kaneki. And Kaneki tends to run through his katas in the morning, a practice that coincides nicely with Hide’s tendency to have a run in the mornings. 

So the first time he stays over at Kaneki’s place, a month into their relationship, it seems natural to slip out while Kaneki is stretching; he ties his trainers up, pulls on a borrowed hoodie, and says goodbye without a second thought. The run starts off easy, around the block that he’s walked a dozen times with Kaneki after their dates, nothing but birdsong and the sound of his feet hitting the pavement. 

He waves to a few of the ghouls who are out and about, some whom he knows (the local butcher, the mail man making his rounds) and some he doesn’t (a girl with bright red lips, whose sniffs the air when he passes). One older woman makes a sound of shock as he passes, muttering something that sounds a lot like, _I can’t believe he lets_ him _out of the house._  

All told, it’s an odd run, but a refreshing one, and when Kaneki’s house comes back into view, the ghoul is standing in the door frame, watching Hide approach with something soft in his eyes. 

“You should have told me you were heading out for a run,” Kaneki says, when Hide enters the yard, “I would have gone with you.”

Hide waves the words away, abruptly aware of the sweat making his lover’s hoodie stick to him. “Nah, you always do your katas in the morning. No point in breaking the routine.” He sniffs the air as he approaches Kaneki, hoping that the other male hadn’t showered yet.

“Picking up bad habits from the neighbors, I see.” Kaneki comments, dry. 

“Hm,” Hide says, and then wraps his arms around Kaneki, satisfied that the other male still smelled of his own workout. 

They do an odd shuffling dance to get the front door open and enter the house; Hide unwilling to release his lover, and Kaneki attempting to both open the front door and keep Hide from bumping against the entryway table. Once the door is closed and their privacy secured, Kaneki tucks his head into the curve of Hide’s neck, licks away the sweat still cooling on his skin.

“A shower,” Hide demands, and Kaneki laughs.


End file.
